User blog:RySenkari/Season 3 - A Possible Fanfic
If "Grom Fest" truly is the final episode of Stoked :( , it'll be up to the fans to carry on the show's legacy and continue the adventures of our favorite groms. I thought up a few ideas while at work for a fanfic I might end up writing. Even though Reef and Fin are back together, I've still got the urge to continue the adventures of our favorite groms! Introduction The fic would take place the summer after the original Stoked, with all six original groms (Reef, Lo, Emma, Fin, Johnny, Broseph) comng back to work at Surfer's Paradise for the summer. In addition, four new groms would join the "main cast", as well as Martha (the girl from the first two episodes), who I think deserves a bigger role in the series. The fic would still focus mostly on the original six, the new junior staff would take on a role somewhat like the underclassmen in High School Musical 3, they'd be involved in every chapter/"episode", but wouldn't take over the plot and steal the spotlight from the originals (who would now be part of the senior staff). New Characters Garrett Folsom Garrett's lived in the town of Sunset Beach his whole life and has been a delinquent his entire childhood, spending most of the last couple years in and out of juvie, but when he stole Mr. Ridgemount's car and took it on a joyride through town, he crossed the line! With a judge about to throw the book at him, Mr. Ridgemount came up with a unique solution... he'll agree not to press charges if Garrett works the entire summer at Surfer's Paradise! With one last chance to straighten up and fly right, Garrett is going to have to work the hardest he's ever worked before, or he'll be locked up in juvie until he turns 18! Physical description: Somewhat tall and muscular (a lot like Reef in body type, maybe a bit taller), with black hair tied back in a ponytail. Hometown: Sunset Beach, British Columbia Job at the resort: Gift shop stocker/clerk Total Drama comparison: Duncan, except a bit more low-key (he's a punk, but he's actively trying to improve himself and he doesn't go around making fun of nerds all the time) Voice actor: Scott McCord, using a more casual version of his Trent voice. Intro pose: Leaning forward on his board with a confident smirk on his face. Charlotte Evanier Captain of her high school cheerleading squad (which won runner-up at nationals), Charlotte is the queen bee of her school and uber-popular. Despite living in Mississauga, more than 2,000 miles from Surfer's Paradise, Charlotte harbors a secret love of surfing (having become VERY good at it during her family's summer vacations in B.C. during her childhood) and begged her parents to be allowed to work at the resort over the summer. She arrives and it's not nearly what it's cracked up to be but she's still determined to have the best summer ever. Still, Charlotte's big challenge is going from the top of the food chain at high school to being the low girl on the totem pole at Surfer's Paradise. Can she overcome the humiliation and become surf champ at Gromfest? Physical description: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and slender and athletic (like a supermodel, though a bit less freakishly skinny Hometown: Mississauga, Ontario Job at the resort: Starts out in the kitchen as a cook, but she's lousy at it and ends up working as a maid under Fin Total Drama comparison: Courtney, though she ends up going from rather mean and stuck-up to somewhat nice over the course of the series, a reversal of Courtney's season one to season two transformation. Voice actress: Alexz Johnson, of Instant Star fame. Intro pose: Rubbing two pompoms together before jumping into the air with them. Jake Paulsen (aka "Flake") Flake is a somewhat shy, rather dorky kid who came to Surfer's Paradise on the suggestion of his parents, who want him to learn to come out of his shell and be more outgoing. He doesn't know the first thing about surfing but is somewhat eager to learn, even if his shyness makes him rather embarassed at everything. Flake harbors a secret crush on Lo, though his lack of confidence makes him really nervous and almost stuttery when around her. Can Jake come out of his shell and be the confident young man he truly wants to be? And does he have even a tiny chance at winning the girl of his dreams? Physical description: He's a bit shorter than Garrett but not uber-short like Cody, he's somewhat cute without his glasses and even with them, he has short brown hair and gives the image of being a shrinking violet, someone who could be the real life of the party if he ever learns to come out of his shell. Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia Job at the resort: Information technology technician, working under Johnny Total Drama Comparison: Cody, though a bit less of a weirdo/stalker. Voice actor: Andrew Sabiston, using a slightly deeper/mature-sounding version of his Lee (Amazing Spiez) voice. Intro pose: Stumbling a bit on his board before getting his balance and breathing a sigh of relief. Catalina Curran (aka "Cat") A girl with a flare for the dramatic, Cat was a big-time participant in her high school drama club and came to Surfer's Paradise seeking to have an ultra-fun rockin' summer. She ended up with her dream job... a gig as the Mistress of the Freaky Tiki Room, a new attraction at Surfer's Paradise where guests are entertained by a live show. Cat's dream gig, however, turns into a nightmare when she realizes that she not only entertains in the Tiki Room, she has to be its caretaker as well, cleaning up after all the food and puke guests leave behind. Plus, if the Tiki Room isn't a success, Bummer and Mr. Ridgemount will close it down and she'll lose her job! Still, the support of her new friends is a source of strength, and despite being a bit of a weirdo, Cat is a real social butterfly! Physical description: The shortest of the four new groms, Cat has short black hair and purple eyes, she's bit less skinny than any of the other girls (not fat, think of how Erika looks) and she sometimes changes her hairstyle or even paints her face and body depending on her mood or whoever she's trying to emulate. Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba Job at the resort: Caretaker/Entertainer in the Freaky Tiki Room Total Drama Comparison: A more upbeat version of Gwen. Voice actress: Alyson Court, using a voice somewhere inbetween her Lydia (Beetlejuice) voice and her Claire (Resident Evil) voice. Intro pose: Peeking out from under her tiki mask and winking. Below is the episode guide/template for my fan version of season 3, which I'll be using as a template for a future fanfic if/when I decide to write it. THESE ARE NOT OFFICIAL EPISODES! Season 3 Episodes Revenge Of The Hotel (Episode 1) The gang returns for another wild summer at the world-famous Surfer's Paradise resort! While the groms are reuniting, a brand new crop of junior staff (including a familiar face) make their way to the resort. But Bummer, as always, is on the warpath, and he's looking to make his annual first firing, where no one is safe! Often Initiated, Never Duplicated (Episode 2) It's the return of a Surfer's Paradise tradition as the senior staff puts the new groms through the ringer to see if they're worthy of learning the location of the sacred Office, the groms' secret beach. Remembering the rough treatment they got last year at the hands of Kelly and co., Fin wants to be extra harsh on the fresh meat, but Emma pleads for leniency. Can the new junior staff withstand our old friends' harsh treatment? Beaver Tails Can't Buy Me Love (Episode 3) Snack Shack is crushing big time on Cat, and he offers her free Beaver Tails in exchange for dates. Cat wants to turn him down, but the starving groms beg Cat to date Snack Shack as long as she can tolerate him... how long can that really be? Meanwhile, Reef is assigned to give surf lessons to Mrs. Ridgemount, and when she starts exhibiting some strange behavior, Reef can only come to one conclusion... she's flirting with him! Coffee Shop Chronicles (Episode 4) Mrs. Ridgemount decides to put a coffee shop in the hotel lobby, and she puts Lo in charge! Lo decides to make her coffee shop the hippest place at Surfer's Paradise. It's not all fun and games, however, as Fin develops an addiction to coffee and becomes hyper and crazy, forcing the other groms to rein her in! The Wetsuit Caper (Episode 5) Garrett finds himself in hot water when he's suspected of stealing a $3000 wet suit from the surf shop, but he might just have an alibi when he sees evidence pointing to Charlotte as the culprit! Meanwhile, it's old staff vs. new staff as Cat and Flake challenge Reef and Fin to a contest to see who can do the most work at the hotel. The Waves Are Always Sicker On The Other Side (Episode 6) Garrett, Charlotte, Flake, and Cat discover a part of the beach where the surf is even better than the Office! Now they have to decide whether to share it with the senior staff or whether to hoard it to themselves. Meanwhile, Martha discovers that Johnny switched her and Emma's scores last summer, which is what caused her to get fired! Obviously, she's not too happy. Wrestling With Disaster (Episode 7) Disaster, the hottest female pro wrestler in Canada, is staying at Surfer's Paradise, and Reef couldn't be happier! But Fin, who knows that pro wrestling is staged, isn't impressed, until Disaster offers to give her private lessons. Cat, wanting to add stage combat to her dramatic repertoire, asks to train under Disaster as well, leading to the announcement of a match between Fin and Cat for the Surfer's Paradise Wrestling Championship! Home Is Where The Grom Is (Episode 8) Fed up with conditions at the staff house, Garrett decides to crash across town with his family. Thinking he lives in some broken home, some of the groms follow him only to discover that his family life is much better than they'd anticipated. Meanwhile, Reef scores a perfect 100 on his most recent employee aptitude test, and Fin is almost certain that he cheated. Go With The Fro (Episode 9) When the dining room chef finally gets fed up with Charlotte's lackluster cooking, he has her transferred from the restaurant to a maid's position, pairing her up with Fin and leading to a series of personality clashes between the queen bee and the tomboy! Meanwhile, Johnny is having trouble keeping his gadgets organized, so he asks Broseph to help him grow an afro that he can store all his stuff in. Money Games (Episode 10) Brianna gets her hands on Mr. Ridgemount's credit card, threatening to go on a bank-breaking shopping spree, and Martha and Lo are the only ones who can stop her! Meanwhile, Flake decides to start working on something to show Lo just how he feels about her, but Cat sees it first and thinks it's intended for her... which causes her to fall madly in love with him. From Cheer To Eternity (Episode 11) Stella Shaw, Charlotte's cheerleading rival (she's the captain of the team that beat Charlotte's at nationals) is now working as the leader of the Captain Ron Dance Team! Charlotte decides to challenge Stella and Captain Ron's hotel to a cheerleading competition, and she recruits the others as her team! Can Charlotte lead the groms to victory? Johnny Guitar (Episode 12) Johnny finally gets over his intimidation around Emma and decides to ask her for another chance at a date, but he gets cold feet at the last moment. He decides to take up guitar to impress her after hearing how much she's into rockers. Johnny finds an unlikely teacher in his IT assistant Flake. Meanwhile, when Kelly goes down with a sprained ankle, Emma ends up running the DR, and she's determined to keep her new position no matter what! The Life And Times Of Kahuna (Episode 13) Kahuna regales the groms with tales of his early life and just how he ended up in Sunset Beach. With Kahuna, though, it's always hard to tell what's real and what he's just made up! Tiki Torture (Episode 14) An accident in the Freaky Tiki Room leaves Cat in traction, forcing Bummer to appoint Broseph to oversee the Tiki Room while an injured Cat gives him orders! Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount allow Ty to go on an around-the-world vacation, and he wants Emma to come with him as his guest. The problem is, the vacation would take the rest of the summer. Will Emma choose her beau over her friends? Dear Sister (Episode 15) Fin's sister Sam visits Surfer's Paradise to check out the waves, but almost immediately begins checking out Reef instead, leading to some sibling tensions! Meanwhile, when Erika, one of Garrett's old girlfriends from reform school shows up, she immediately begins making trouble for Garrett around the hotel, and Charlotte enlists the help of some of the senior staff to catch Erika in a criminal act. Quaranteen (Episode 16) Reef is afflicted by a mysterious illness and is quarantined in the staff house, derailing his plans for a date with Fin! Meanwhile, Kelly is distressing over the fact that she has no friends, and decides to enlist Broseph's help. Can Broseph help the hotel's meanest girl turn over a new leaf? Lo In The Fast Lane (Episode 17) Lo has a new squeeze... it's bad boy Garrett! But when Lo dares her new crush to take one of the luxury cars being exhibited in the resort out for a joyride, Garrett puts his job and his freedom at risk. Meanwhile, Bummer begins charging the staff for wi-fi, so Broseph and Reef offer Flake some relationship advice in exchange for hacking into the hotel's internet to get free access. Grommywood Nights (Episode 18) Bummer comes up with the idea to hold a Surfer's Paradise film festival, and Cat couldn't be more excited! She comes up with the idea for a spooky horror film and learns that Mrs. Ridgemount is a former "scream queen" actress! Cat casts Mrs. Ridgemount in the lead role, disappointing Lo who wanted to work on a mother-daughter documentary. Reef and Broseph decide to shoot an awesome action flick, but Fin isn't too keen on playing the damsel in distress! It Takes Two To Tangle (Episode 19) Tandem surfing is back at Surfer's Paradise, and Flake sees this as his big chance to hook up with Lo. When Lo turns him down because he's not very good, Fin offers to take Flake as her partner, while Reef teams up with Cat, determined to get revenge on Fin for snubbing him. As Reef and Fin's rivalry intensifies, Flake and Cat find their own friendship dangerously compromised! Bad Charlotte (Episode 20) Charlotte is majorly crushing on Garrett and decides to impress him by becoming a thug like he used to be, causing trouble throughout the hotel and putting her job at risk! Meanwhile, a pretty little lady comes between George and Grommet, and now Lo and Emma have to play mediators. Winter Blunderland (Episode 21) A freak storm from the chilly north comes down the coast to Surfer's Paradise, causing freezing temperatures and snow for the first time in the island's history! When there's ice on the waves and snow on the ground, the groms are stuck inside, tending to irritated, sickly guests. Can they make the most of this freakish cold? What About Lo? (Episode 22) Flake finally works up the courage to ask Lo out on a date, but nothing is going right, so Fin, Emma, and Cat work to complete the love connection. Meanwhile, Reef and Broseph compete to set the world record for the most Beaver Tails eaten in one sitting, but find surprising comeptition in Charlotte! Fortunate Emma (Episode 23) When Emma finds a seashell that starts bringing her all kinds of good luck, the others begin scrambling to get it from her, causing some major drama. Faced with a streak of bad business at the Tiki Room, Bummer gives Cat one last chance to bring attendance back up, and she's forced to take desperate measures... Baby Got Hacked (Episode 24) Flake's skills in IT are put to the test when the hotel's computer system's come under fire from a skilled group of anonymous hackers! Meanwhile, Bummer has to fend off some serious hassling from the groms when they find out that he used to be the biggest troublemaker at the hotel when he first started working there. The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Density (Episode 25) It's that time again! Gromfest is back and the groms couldn't be more stoked. Reef is determined to avenge his loss at last year's Gromfest, while the new staff are set to take everything they've learned to the waves. It's winner take all, especially when the girls' champ challenges the boys' champ to unify the Gromfest titles! Parting Is Such Sick Sorrow (Episode 26) Another summer ends at Surfer's Paradise, and the groms, especially the senior staff (many of whom are headed off to college) are wondering just when they'll ever see each other again. Is this really goodbye for all our favorite surfing friends? Category:Blog posts